Engineers
The engineers is the first ever faction you will join in Crossout, They are led by Ivy XO. The Mentors daughter The Engineers will help you by awarding you with structural parts and weapons from time to time. After you level up This faction is your base faction you cannot leave it, you will receive structural parts until level 30 where you will then receive nothing and move onto prestige levels. You can also receive the following portraits from completing the first steps in the game: Wanda, Foxy, Jones and Mentor Wanda''-''Wanda is a child of the apocalypse. She was born after the global catastrophe that turned the world upside down in 2027. And it is safe to say that she was lucky with this. After all, it is easier to travel in the wasteland without a baggage of memories of how it was before. Wanda sees a new world without embellishment, and has no illusions that someday it will be better. She, like the whole new generation of people, adapts to the circumstances, having only one plan for the future - to survive as long as possible. And at all costs. Foxy-The youngest member of the Blood Rocks Engineers, Foxy is a talented scout and experienced sniper who can spend hours in hiding. She never feels alone. According to Foxy herself, Her pet rat is always with her. Nobody has saw the animal in the flesh, but the scout does not need to confirm her words. The Engineers rescued Foxy a couple of months after the disaster, The five year old girl was raised by the whole faction, fed, taught and protected. Now her pathfinder and sniper skills faithfully serve in the Engineers' cause - there is a lot of people in the wasteland who need help Jones-Appeared in the Camp Mechanics after a particularly bloody attack by raiders on a large caravan that occurred nearby. He does not like to talk about his past, prefers to poison stories about the adventures of some treasure hunter in a hat and his partner - a famous detective with a tube. Mentor-The Mentor is a wise man who stood at the cradle of the world of Crossout. In the past, this man of steel convictions gathered talented scientists and warriors around him. They called themselves the Engineers and became a powerful force. Mentor dreamed of a perfect world and was ready to give anything for it. But the sage crossed the line, and the inhabitants of the wasteland joined forces to stop him. At the head of the remaining Engineers stood Ivy, the beloved daughter of the Mentor, while the sage himself hid with a small group of confidants. The Mentor has been gone for quite a while, but they say that his schemes are once again entwining in the wasteland. One thing is clear - he never gave up on his ideas. Weapons and Modules While with the engineers you will also receive many blueprints for different weaponry and modules. These may include machine guns to cannons, Even relics are found in the Engineers workshops. Down below are the many items you can build with the Engineers